Liar
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Lily/James sonfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift


**HP fic, a story about Lily and James, based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor swift, dont own it, but tis a really good song, you should check it out, all from Lilys POV, R&R:)**

"I'm so sorry, Lily" James said as they drove to the apparation point to get to his house. They were in the car Lily's parents had giving her as a sixteenth birthday present the previous year. The girl just shook her head, and continued staring out her window at the passing streets of London. She had come home from a friend's house to find her parents dead, murdered by Voldemort. Petunia had been crying as she told the police where she had been, at her boyfriends, Vernons, house. She had called the only person she had trusted, and he was driving her now.

"You had nothing to do with it, James" she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"But I still feel horrible" he told her. She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, her cheeks slightly puffy and red from the crying. She had never thought her drivers seat had ever looked so good.

"Don't," she simply said.

"You know, Sirius, Remus are at my house as well" he suddenly told her.

"Really?" she asked, not really interested.

"Yeah, Remus finally found a girl" he explained. "Last night we snuk her in. Shes not bad looking, platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, good figure. Remus stared at her the entire time, and talked nonstop about her until she arrived. The only problem is that she is a complete ditz" he continued.

"Where is this going, James?" Lily quietly asked.

"I was getting to it" he huffed. "Anyway, as I was saying, we snuk her in, and immediately, she started squealing about how much she missed him, and how she never wanted to be away from him. My parents heard her, of course and my father apperated downstairs immediately. He was furious, and yelled at us for an hour straight, I think it's a record" he mused. "Anyway, Remus explained everything to him, and how he had convinced us to get her inside. It also helped that it was raining" he laughed.

Lily watched him as he told her the story, but was paying more attention to his eyes. She had always loved how complex they were, and as he told her the story, she counted the colors in them. A Dark Brown wrapped around the iris, one. What appeared to be a grey green was the other dominant color, two. A light amber flecked the brown area, three. The green was mixed in with dull blue as well as grey, four, five. In the bottom of his right eye was a flash of brilliant blue, six. In both eyes, the iris was wrapped in a dark black ring, seven.

"I swear, I will never fall in love" he chuckled, running his thin hands through his messy, black hair. Lily laughed along, hoping he was wrong, that he had been lying when he had told her that all he had felt for her was a simple crush.

They stay quiet for a few more moments before he broke the silence again.

"What do you do if you are camping with a friend, and a bear is chasing you?" he asked.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Run faster then your friend" he told her, and she faked a smile at the stupid joke. Lily heard a song on the radio, and turned it up. The lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen filled the car.

"This is my favorite song" James smiled, turning it up a little more. Lily smiled to herself as he said it. She had already known, which was why she had turned it up to begin with. James had the habit to sing muggle songs to himself when he studied. This particular song had appeared in their fifth year, and was the one he sang the most.

She didn't even think it had crossed his mind that she always knew what song he was singing.

* * *

Lily looked at the ceiling as she tried to fall asleep. Her mind was, like always, on James.

Just earlier that day he had told her that his favorite color was green. She had already known it, because he always used green ink. Part of her wanted it to be because her eyes were green, but she new it wasn't true.

Her mind wondered to the previous day when they had gotten into an argument, over homework of all things. She had wanted to do it to get it done, and not have to worry about it later in the summer. James, however, had always waited until the last week, and wasn't going to change for the last summer. He claimed it was so he wouldn't lose it. She knew he just didn't want to do it. By the end of the argument, she could see the corners of his mouth start to turn up, and she new he love arguing.

His birthday was next month, she suddenly reminder herself, the 17th of August, and her mind drifted to her present for him, a walkman, and cassettes of Queen, The Beach Boys, AC/DC, and Pink Floyd. She new his parents were going to get him a wizards watch, and a brand new broom.

She suddenly thought of his family. He had an older sister named Samantha, or Sam, who was named after their mother. She was beautiful, with think black hair that fell in curls to the middle of her black. Her eyes were shaped just like James, but were a light blue instead of hazel. She was the spitting image of their mother. James looked like neither of his parents, with the exception of his father's eyes and hair.

She was constantly thinking about him, but she knew that if anyone asked her if she love him, she would lie.

* * *

They were sitting in the library in his house. Lily had finally convinced him to get his homework done, and had promised to hold onto it until school started.

He lifted his head, and looked around the room. He gazed out the window for a few seconds, before looking back at his paper, his eyes landed on Lily for a second as they moved.

Lily wondered why something didn't happen when he did that. Shouldn't a light go on? He would never know that she had memorized his features a long time ago.

* * *

"Lily, he's evil, it's as simple as that" James growled at her. She had wanted to go see Severus, and tell him what had happened to her parents. James was completely against the idea, in his mind Severus was already a Death Eater, and would kill her the first chance he got.

"No, he's not, he has just made a few mistakes" she replied, her voice in the same tone.

"Lily, there is not middle ground in this war, either you are with us, or with them. You cant be both, and you cant be neither" he told her before he walked away. Lily sighed as she wondered how he could see everything as black and white.

* * *

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked him as he stormed past her in the hallway.

"Nothing" he grunted before racing down the stairs.

Lily slowly followed him as he walked outside. He, unknowingly, led her to a small forest deep into the land his family owned. He walked through the trees, jumping over one that had fallen, and between two large bushes. Lily silently followed, and saw him leaning against a log, facing a small pond. His legs were pulled to his chest and his head was hiding in his arms, which were crossed on top of his knees.

She could hear his crying into his arms, and each sob broke her heart. He would never let anyone see him cry, no matter what. He thought he was too strong for that.

Respecting his privacy, she slowly made her way out of the forest, and back to the house. When she made it inside she saw Mrs. Potter sitting at the kitchen table, tears rolling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lily quietly asked.

"Sam, she was killed by Death Eaters in an auror mission" Mrs. Potter told her, the intensity of her tears increased.

"I'm sorry" Lily whispered, bowing her head as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Lily looked both ways before she closed her door to go to bed that night, like every night. She sat cross-legged on her bed in the dark for a while, thinking.

"I wish he was mine" she whispered, knowing that she would never want anyone to hear her say it.

* * *

It was August 17th, James's birthday, and everyone was in the game room. Muggle arcade games lined the walls, as well as various posters and pictures, both muggle and not, a dartboard, a trophy case, and a broom case. In the center to the large room was a pool table, but it was currently covered in presents. A smaller table a few feet away from the pool table was covered in half-empty food bowls.

The room was filled with teenagers, all assembled to celebrate his birthday. Yet, there was still room to spare. They were all surrounding the pool table, as James opened his presents.

They were almost all opened when he picked up a box wrapped in green paper. A few people hissed at the color choice, as most of the others had been either gold or red. But James seemed to brighten at the sight of his favorite color. He ripped the paper off, and found a new walkman with cassettes of his four favorite bands.

He opened the walkman, to find a small piece of parchment. He unrolled and read it.

_Dear James,_

_I know you like muggle bands, so I got you some music, its all rigged up that you can still used it at Hogwarts, some complex spell Sam showed me before the mission._

_Thanks for everything._

_Lily_

He looked around the room until his hazel eyes locked with her green ones.

"Thank you" he mouthed.

"You're welcome" she mouthed back, staring into his eyes, so much like his fathers. Staring into the eyes she had fallen for, but if you asked her if she loved him, she would lie.

* * *

Lily watched as he walked away with Sirius. James, Sirius, Remus, and herself had been getting their school supplies a few days after James' birthday. They had just purchased their books when Sirius caught sight of the newest broom model in display at Quality Quidditch Shop. Sirius and James walked off to see the broom, leaving Remus and Lily to get new quills and ink.

As he walked away Lily wished she could tell him that she held every breath for him.

* * *

Lily was walking through the Potters estate when she heard a soft thrumming coming from the forest towards the back. She made her way to the trees, and eventually through them, as she walked towards the pond she knew James liked to escape to. As she walked closer the sound grew louder.

She pushed the branches out of the way when she reached the bushes, and saw James leaning against his log, strumming away on a guitar. She had heard him play a few times before, but knew he would never tell anyone at Hogwarts.

"I know you're there, Lily" he quietly said. Lily jumped back, and tripped over a root.

When she sat up, she saw James standing over her, his hand held out. She grabbed it and he help pull her up.

"How long have you known about this place?" he asked a few minutes later. They were both leaning against his log and James was absently thumbing one of the strings. Lily was staring at the pond

"Since the mission" she admitted. "How did you know I was here?" she questioned.

"I heard the branches rustle when you moved them" he explained.

"Sorry for intruding" she told him.

"Don't be" he replied. "It could be nice having a place all to ourselves" he shrugged. Lily glanced at him for a second. He was watching her, his fingers playing the music from memory.

"It could be" she replied.

"Just, don't tell anyone I play guitar, please. I don't want the girls to have another reason to go crazy over me" he sighed.

"I wont, it can be our secret" she promised. She wondered how he seemed to see through everything but her heart.

* * *

Lily slowly opened her eyes, it was the last day of summer vacation. Her first thought was of how beautiful James was. Not only was he cute and handsome when dressed up, but his body was perfectly chiseled.

_Flashback_

_Is was around the end of July, just a week after she arrived, she woke up early, and walked to the library. She grabbed a book, and walked to a chair by a large window. She glanced outside before sitting down, and saw James stretching on the grass._

_Curious, she left the book on the table next to the chair, and walked outside to see what he was doing._

_When she reached him, she noticed that he was only wearing a pair of football_ (**soccer to my fellow Americans**_) shorts, and sneakers. He had no shirt on, and she could see the firm six pack he had._

"_Hey" she sheepishly said, suprising him._

"_Oh, hey," he replied._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_My morning workout" he shrugged._

"_Why?" she questioned._

"_Well, truthfully, Quidditch only keeps you from being chubby" he explained. "And if I want to be an auror, I want to be in the best shape I can be in. So, I need to do something other them fly" he had grinned. Lily had thought it through. Before that, she had thought that Quidditch kept its players in tip-top shape, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense that it wouldn't do much._

"_Can I join you in the morning?" she asked._

"_Of course" he replied._

_Ever since then she woke up at six on the dot, and they both worked out until half past eight._

She was going to miss the morning work outs when the got to Hogwarts.

She pushed herself out of her bed, and walked to the bathroom joined to her room. Standing in the light room, she put on her makeup, and prayed that he would ask her out, just once more. He had given up halfway into the last year, so she knew she was praying for a miracle.

* * *

Lily sat on a large armchair, reading a book that rested on the bulge of her stomach. A few moments later James walked into the room. He looked almost exactly the same as he did three years ago when he had asked her out, and she said yes. Lily however, was now supporting their baby, who was due any day.

James had painted the boys room blues and greens, not only because it was his favorite color, but also because he was going to teach his son to not discriminate.

They were only three years into their marriage, and had their share of fights. James didn't mind it if it was small, he just liked arguing with people, but if it was major, it was different. Lily always hated when they fought, no matter how small.

He walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you later" he told her before walking out of the house se he could apparate to work.

As soon as he was gone, Lily flooed Sirius and Remus, and they all started putting up the decorations for his party that night.

Lily paused for a moment, and picked up his family picture on the mantle. Sam was a beautiful as ever, waving up at her. She couldn't help notice the similar eyes in both James and his father. Would the baby have hazel eyes as well? She knew it ran through the Potter blood, and hoped they would be.

She thought back to that summer three years ago, if you had asked her then if she loved James Potter, she would have lie, as simple as that.

**Did you like it? You have these option- if yes, leave a review. if no, leave a reivew. if you are confused, leave a review and I will help you out. if lost, and have no idea what I am saying, leave a review, and I will help. if bored, leave a reivew, and take up a few minutes of your boring life. thank you, have a nice day:)**


End file.
